The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and applications for controlling power distribution networks with multiple feeds from one or more substations.
Electrical power distribution networks (i.e., grids) generally consist of multiple segments tied together via switches and other field devices, and are generally fed from one or more sources. When these networks use active devices which can sense conditions in power circuits formed in the networks and can distinguish between the various segments (e.g. controlled switches, reclosers, etc.), then it is possible in the case of power faults inside a given segment of the network, on all or on individual phases, to isolate the faulted segment and thereafter restore power to the remaining segment(s).
Typical systems in place to achieve this functionality are limited to simple power network topologies, typically using a maximum of two feeds, and/or a single substation, and furthermore have limitations in the number of interconnections, splits and segments identifiable and segregatable in the grid.
Many control systems for more complex grids, such as mesh-like grids, require centralized distribution management systems (DMS) or central controllers that control operation of all substations. Alternatively, control systems may utilize distributed logic controllers for complex grids. However, such distributed logic control systems generally require the use of the same type of control devices, often from the same supplier, across the entire distribution power grid. Furthermore, adding control devices and/or field devices in the network may require the reconfiguration of existing control devices.
Furthermore, such systems are not capable of less than three phase restoration unless a single central controller is utilized for the entire power distribution grid.
Typical approaches thus are either centralized, or in the case of distributed implementations, are limited in the types and extents of power grid layouts that can be accounted for, due to topology constraints. These approaches thus have restricted applicability, and generally require highly skilled engineers for configuration of control devices for non-typical grid layouts.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for network control systems and methods that are modular, distributed, expandable and simple to configure while still being capable of working with any grid layout in single or multiple phases without the need of code changes.